


Vague

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lost
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-18
Updated: 2007-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic





	Vague

When Charlie's with Desmond, he thinks of waves.

The lap of the waves on the beach as they consumed copious amounts of whisky with Hurley.

The more insistent crash as Desmond went running into the water to save the baby, the way they lifted and tossed his body in just the right direction.

The wave of energy, the crash of his body against earth and cement and the later realisation that Desmond had been at the centre of all that, at the source.

More immediate, however, is a different kind of wave, the arch and fall of his body as Desmond's cock pierces him, creating peaks and troughs.

This is serious business, this island; it may even be the fate of the world. But Charlie's body moves in waves as Desmond presses lips to his, and he makes Charlie believe that Desmond is his salvation.


End file.
